Foreign
by night.scare
Summary: The strongest relationships often start off in the rockiest of ways. Connor/OC
1. vex

1. vex

_1769_

It was nearing the end of Summer but despite this, it was hotter than it had ever been at the Davenport Homestead. Even with the shade provided by the overhanging trees, the young Mohawk boy couldn't escape from the humidity that caused his clothes to cling uncomfortably to him and sweat to drip from his brow. He hung low to the ground, taking cover in a patch of high grass, his eyes watching the doe that was grazing just a couple yards from him.

His mentor, Achilles, had sent him out hunting a few hours ago and Ratonhnhaké:ton was eager to do so after hours of the relentless training Achilles was putting him through. Achilles was just happy to get the boy out of his hair for a while.

Ratonhnhaké:ton steadied himself as he knocked an arrow, aiming his bow carefully at the doe which would soon be his dinner. Just as he was about to release the arrow, a loud gunshot rang through the woods sending the doe as well as the few scarce rabbits in the area running in the opposite direction.

He did just the contrary of the animals and ran towards the gunshot, anger boiling within him as he thought of his lost meal. His footsteps were silent as he weaved through the trees, coming upon a clearing where he saw a figure standing over a large buck, rifle thrown over their shoulder.

Positioning himself behind a tree, Ratonhnhaké:ton peered out from behind it, squinting a bit to make out the figure who seemed to be boasting about the recent kill. From the long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and feminine curves of the body, it wasn't hard for him to realize that the person who had caused his meal to get away was a woman, if you could call her a woman as she appeared only a year or two older than Ratonhnhaké:ton himself who was fourteen.

"Now, how is it I am going to haul this back to camp?" He heard her mutter, her accent was unfamiliar to him.

He swiftly made his way towards her with every intention of confronting her, "You are not allowed to hunt on this land." His voice seemed to startle her, as she turned around abruptly, her finger twitching onto the trigger of her rifle which remained over her shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by Ratonhnhaké:ton who had his tomahawk in hand, ready to attack her if she did indeed pose a threat to him.

"And who are you to say so, _sauvage_?" She sneered and although Ratonhnhaké:ton did not understand the foreign word, he could tell it was not something endearing.

He took a step forward, "My mentor owns this land and it would be unwise for you to continue to hunt here. I suggest you move on." His voice was steady, but she could sense the underlying anger.

"This is an awful lot of land for one person." She began, her tone seemed to be mocking him. Turning to face away from him, her rifle now strapped over her back as she hauled the buck's hind legs up to rest them on either shoulder, grunting a little as she positioned it so she could carry it comfortably, "Guess I'll be off then, _au revoir_."

Before he could say anything else, she was walking away, the soulless eyes of the buck staring after him as she did. He had a feeling this was not the last time he would see her.

She was going to be an annoyance.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, this is a little project thing I've been working on for a while now. It's a 365 prompts challenge that I figured I'd give a shot. In an ideal world I'd be updating this story every day considering most of the chapters are between 500-1000 words, but I know myself and I know I'll probably forget to update every day XP**

**Anyway, let me know what you think so far and if I get a decent amount of feedback tonight, I'll probably post the second chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

**If any of you have a Tumblr, feel free to follow me! My URL is bbyjesus :)**


	2. shaky

_2. shaky_

"Boy, come here, I have someone I want you to meet." Achilles called to Ratonhnhaké:ton who was upstairs in the manor performing some menial task that Achilles had assigned to him. The young boy peered down the staircase, seeing Achilles standing at the bottom near the entrance with a familiar blonde.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's nostrils flared a bit as he bounded down the staircase, "What is _she _doing here?"

Achilles' cane found its way to the back of Ratonhnhaké:ton's knees as he scolded the boy, "Where are your manners?" He turned to the girl who simply grinned, "I apologize for the boy's disrespect, Marceline, he still has a lot to learn."

"It is no problem, sir. We had a bit of a... spat in the woods a couple days ago, I see he has not forgotten me."

Achilles looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton who was rubbing his aching knees, "This is Marceline Chaput, she comes from the Assassin guild based in France and she is to help you with your training in areas where I cannot."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was silent as he assessed the girl better now than when he did in the forest. She was tall for a woman, a couple inches shy of six feet, placing her at exactly his height. Her hair was a dirty blonde and was pulled back into a ponytail as it had been when they first met. Her eyes were a shocking shade of blue, one he was not used to growing up in Kanatahséton where everyone he knew had dark features, including himself. And despite the light scars that were present on her face, which were only noticeable upon a closer inspection, he knew she would be considered attractive although that did not lessen Ratonhnhaké:ton's dislike for her.

Marceline, who had been sizing him up as he had been doing to her, looked him dead in the eyes, "You had better not waste my time, _garçon_."

To say their relationship started off shaky was a bit of an understatement.


	3. supplement

_3. supplement_

When Ratonhnhaké:ton first started training under Achilles a couple of months ago, he was almost positive that the old man's training was the most rigorous task he's ever gone through. However, upon entering under the tutelage of Marceline Chaput, he'd discovered that he was wrong. He was so very wrong.

"Oh come now, _garçon_." Marceline teased, "I am sure you can do better than that." Her fighting style was nothing like that of Achilles, who was slowed due to his old age. Hers was rapid and cut-throat, almost quite literally as Ratonhnhaké:ton soon learned when he had a close call with Marceline's blade.

A little under two weeks of this horrid training regimen and Ratonhnhaké:ton could feel his body begin to protest the harsh treatments it was being put through. His muscles were sore. His skin was bruised. Every part of him ached for rest, but Marceline would not allow it.

The only part of him that remained intact was his resolve and he knew despite the coarseness of her words and actions, Marceline was helping him to the best of her abilities.

Despite this knowledge, he still felt irritation prod him when she poked fun and with a grunt, he slid his leg around hers, jabbing his elbow into her arm causing her to lose her grip on the sword in her hand which fell to the floor with a clatter.

Marceline took a step back as he pointed his own sword to her throat, holding her hands up with a sheepish grin, "Well now, that is more like it!"

Achilles smiled as he watched Marceline pick up her sword all the while ordering Ratonhnhaké:ton to take his stance once more. Perhaps, she was just the extra push that he needed.


	4. turf

_4. turf_

The leaves were beginning to turn the color of Autumn when Ratonhnhaké:ton first took Marceline out for a proper hunting session. Marceline was stalking behind him, grumbling about having to leave her rifle at the manor, but Ratonhnhaké:ton had insisted, especially after their first meeting when she scared away all of the animals within a five mile radius with her beloved gun.

The bow that was strung across her back was one that Ratonhnhaké:ton had helped her make and while she has been practicing her use of the weapon for the past few months, she was nowhere near as good of a shot as Ratonhnhaké:ton, who practically grew up with a bow in his hand.

Ratonhnhaké:ton halted abruptly, his hand flying up signaling Marceline to stop as well. They both crouched lower in the brush, their eyes peering out over at the group of deer that were grazing just a few yards from them. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked over at Marceline and nodded. She adjusted herself, as silently as possible as she knocked an arrow to her bow, aiming carefully.

There was a small rustle from the woods around them that caused all of the deer to perk up as well as both Ratonhnhaké:ton and Marceline, who paused in her ministrations. The snapping of branches sent the deer sprinting in the opposite direction and the pair looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder what it is that spooked them..." Marceline mumbled.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's ears picked up on an all too familiar sound and a feeling of dread filled him, "Run."

Marceline looked confused, "_Quoi_?"

"Run!" He grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her up from her crouching position, forcing her to run along side him. A large Black Bear, larger than any Black Bear Ratonhnhaké:ton has ever seen, burst through the brush, bounding towards the two humans with a great roar.

"_Merde_!" Marceline screamed as she picked up the pace, causing Ratonhnhaké:ton to struggle in order to keep up with her long strides and in the most uncharacteristic and ungraceful moment, she tripped.

Marceline wasn't quite sure what transpired after that because she was sure she was about to be mauled to death, but when no pain came, she looked up, seeing Ratonhnhaké:ton's tomahawk embedded in the bear's skull. Relief swept over her as she looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton who was clutching at his bleeding arm which must have gotten cut by the bear's claws.

She hurried over to him, ripping a piece of her shirt off to wrap his wound, "_Vous stupide garçon..._" She muttered as she looped the cloth around his forearm where the cuts were. Looking up at him as she finished tying it, she smiled, not the dumb grin Ratonhnhaké:ton was used to seeing on her face, but an actual smile, "Thank you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton said nothing in response, just stared at her for a long moment before reaching up, ignoring Marceline's curious gaze as he plucked something out of her hair.

"Grass." He said, showing her the blade of grass that had been stuck in her hair.


	5. nestle

_5. nestle_

The winter had come and Marceline was quick to learn that winters in the colonies were not kind. She wanted nothing more than to sit by the fire all day, bundled up in numerous layers of clothes, sipping hot chocolate, but her duties as Ratonhnhaké:ton's trainer came before her comfort, unfortunately.

Marceline and Ratonhnhaké:ton had been sparring outside in the snow for well over six hours now and Marceline was almost positive she could no longer feel her toes.

Just as Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to strike, she held her hand up, causing him to stumble a bit and fall into the snow, "I am too cold for this."

"But-" He tried to speak but Marceline just shushed him.

"No, no. It is too cold." And with that said she began stalking back to the manor with every intent of plopping in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate. Ratonhnhaké:ton trailed after her, feeling slightly put out because of the abrupt halt in his training, although, he had to admit, he was a bit happy to have a break.

It wasn't long before the hot chocolate had been made and the pair found themselves seated in front of the fireplace, wrapped in blankets, Ratonhnhaké:ton cautiously sipping at the drink which was a foreign taste to him.

"I do not know how you people in the colonies survive these harsh winters." Marceline said before taking a drink.

"Is it not as cold in France?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

Within the past few months, Ratonhnhaké:ton's dislike for her had lessened although he still found her to be insufferable at times. There were times, however, when he liked being around Marceline, when he didn't mind the little jabs she made at him or her trailing off in French during the middle of her sentences. As he watched her talk animately about her homeland, he couldn't help the slight smile that forced itself onto his face.

She stopped her ramblings, noticing her cup was empty, "Would you like anymore hot chocolate?" Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded, handing her his cup, watching as she meandered into the kitchen. He sat there, watching the fire crackle before him while he listened to Marceline clank around in the kitchen.

Despite all of her oddities and quirks that sometimes made Ratonhnhaké:ton lose his mind, Marceline was the first friend he's made since leaving his tribe.

When Marceline came back, two cups of hot chocolate in hand, she found Ratonhnhaké:ton nestled amongst the blankets, his eyes closed and snoring lightly. She paused, staring at him a moment, before smiling and settling herself down next to him, watching the fire and sipping her hot chocolate.


	6. thorn

_6. thorn_

_1770_

"I do not understand how you can move through the trees in such a manner." Marceline said from her spot on the ground, her head craned back to look up at Ratonhnhaké:ton who was scaling the tree much faster than Marceline thought was humanly possible.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked back down at her, "Try it."

Marceline assessed the tree, finding the knots in the bark would be suitable for grabbing and using as leverage. She was a trained member of the Assassin's guild; she could climb any given building, but trees were an entirely different kind of structure. As she started to clamber up the tree, Ratonhnhaké:ton began to instruct her as to where to grab and where to place her feet. Within a minute or two, she made it to the branch where he was perched.

"Well, that was not so bad." She said.

Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled slightly, "Now try making it to that cliff over there without touching the ground." He ordered, pointing to a cliff that was a little over a hundred yards away.

She stared at him blankly, "You have got to be kidding me." With a heavy sigh, she began shifting from branch to branch, nearly falling several times when she misjudged the distance between the trees.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was watching intently, noting the movement of her body and how unused to the instability of the trees she was, but she would have to get used to it. They were not in Paris with its expansive number of buildings to amble upon. The homestead was much different and it was far quicker and safer to travel through the trees, hidden from the eyes of any potential enemy.

Marceline was nearly to the cliff now and she felt herself swell with a tiny bit of pride at having almost completed Ratonhnhaké:ton's task for her. That minuscule fragment of pride was quickly crushed as the branch beneath her foot snapped. Her first instinct was to grab at something but when she reached her hand out and found nothing there, her next instinct was to close her eyes and brace herself for the impact.

She was almost relieved to have landed on a bush that was conveniently growing beneath the tree she had fallen from which softened her landing, however, not so conveniently were the thorns that were now burying themselves into her skin.

She looked up, seeing Ratonhnhaké:ton standing over her with a worried expression that eased slightly seeing she was not too badly injured.

"Help?" She asked, afraid to move or have the thorns embed themselves deeper into her skin.

Once Ratonhnhaké:ton had pulled Marceline out of the bush, the next few hours were spent picking the sharp spines off of her and Ratonhnhaké:ton telling her she was a child for making such a big fuss as they did so.


	7. parlely

_7. parley_

"Achilles, I do not mean to be rude, but your home... it is a how you say..." Marceline started as she chewed on a piece of bread, "... shit hole."

Achilles peered over the newspaper, glaring at the young woman as Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled just slightly behind his cup of juice. There was a moment of silence before Achilles slammed the paper down on table in front of him, "Well, what are you two waiting for? It's time for your training!" He shooed them off.

He watched as they clambered from the table, Marceline shoving the rest of the bread into her mouth all the while snickering while Ratonhnhaké:ton just followed behind her, shaking his head in amusement.

It didn't go unnoticed by Achilles that those two were steadily forming a friendship despite the apparent apprehension Ratonhnhaké:ton had towards Marceline at first. It was the subtle things that he observed like the way Ratonhnhaké:ton had to force himself not to laugh at Marceline's jokes or how she would put off their training for a day so they could go hunting instead.

He just hoped that their friendship wouldn't deter them from their own goals.

* * *

"What do I get if I win?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked as he watched Marceline disarm herself of her knives and pistols.

Marceline paused before shrugging, "What is it you want, _garçon_?"

He thought for a moment, "Could we take the day off tomorrow? You could make some of that hot chocolate and I could tell you about my people and you could tell me about yours."

She thought for a moment, "Alright then, if you win, that is what we will do." Getting in position across from him, she signaled to begin.

The difference in their strength wasn't much, but Marceline was clearly stronger as she'd shown in many of their previous training sessions. Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't reached maturity yet and although he was definitely bigger than most fourteen year olds, he wasn't nearly as strong as the older girl who had been training with the Assassins since she could walk.

So, Ratonhnhaké:ton was surprised when he managed to pin her down, effectively winning their wrestling match. He didn't say anything as he helped her off the ground, "It seems you have won, I better go check that we still have some hot chocolate left." She said as she made her way upstairs.

Perhaps their negotiations weren't needed.


End file.
